The Aftermath?
by BleedingVampireLove
Summary: What happened with Oz and Co. after defeating the Baskervilles and leaving the pocketwatch behind? Just what is the aftermath? Features Oz, Gil, Alice and possibly others. Rated T for suggestive content.
1. Stew & Underwear?

T H E** [A F T E R M A T H] ?**

_**::Dinner Time::**_**  
**

------------------------------------

**A/N: **

Hello!!!!

Well this is offically my FIRST fanfic that is not an OC story! YAY ME! Ok well I'm gonna go on a rant here about my writing style based on pervious reviews I have had on other stories.

1.) I'm sorry for my constant chaging of the POV the story is told. I don't mean to do it like that, it's kinda a habit I got and can't seem to get rid of. Same with putting "I" or "You" during certian POV's where it shouldn't be. I sorry for that, I am honestly trying to break this habit.

2.) I hardly ever write fanfiction...EVER. I only do it when I'm either really bored, or have insparation to. So if my quality of story telling sucks, forgive me for that (needs more practice).

3.) I'm warning you now that I have a REALLY BAD habit of making the characters OOC. I do try not to, but I somehow always end up failing at it. Hence why I'm used to OC stories, because the OC usually deprives the attention away from the OOC characters. XD

4.) I try not to make characters all "Mary Sue", it's like with makin characters OOC, I try nto to but I end up failing.

5.) My chances of updating are slim, now that I am back in school (12th grade), working, and have many other hobbies like vidding, blogging and graphic design. So don't expect many chapters all at once.

--------------------------

**Story Summery:**

This story contains SPOILERS from the last episode of the PH anime (....I can't beleive it's epicness is over...T_T).

It's based a few months down the road after the ending of the anime, and what is happening afterwards.

Just what was the aftermath?

(Dabbles in OzxGil, OzxAlice, and GilxAlice)

**A/N:** **This story is going to be more so in Gil's POV. Each chapter will be someone else's POV.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~Flashback~ __**or**__ Emphasis of a word_

*Action(s)*

**I do not own Pandora Hearts. If I did, Gil would be my manservant. XD  
**

-----------------------------

_**::Epilouge::**_

_~We placed the pocketwatch on the grave. Though we didn't know who it belonged to, we decided that we were never going to touch it again, or let anyone else touch it._

_After our battle with the Baskervilles, Jabberwocky and Griffon, we decided enough was enough. No one else should have to be put through this. It never happened, and it will remain untapped. For the safety of others, as well as ourselves.~_

Take one pill every 2 hours before and after meals. That is 4 pills for one day, not including breakfast since I hardly eat it...or rather I hardly _have_ anything to eat for it. That stupid rabbit keeps eating all my food, honestly how can she be such a gluttonous pig? It's on thing to be a growing girl, but it's a completely other issue when your eating your caretaker out of house and home.

My stress level has increased almost ten-fold since they started living with me. Not that I minded the company, in fact I enjoyed it. What I did not enjoy was the constant smell of meat in my house and all the noise echoing off my apartment walls.

Looks like I will be needing a lot of these pills...

----------------------------

Damn my bill was high agian. Why does meat have to be so expensive? And why must she need so much of it? It's not like she's skinny, but she isn't fat either...Where she manages to put it all is beyond me...

'_Because it most certianly isn't going to her brain...'_

I paid for my bill and collected my groceries, heading back to my aparment. It's just a small, quaint little place in a nook of a nook. Nothing special, but it's home. Most certianly better then my old home where I was trained to be a killer and lurk in the shadows like some wanted criminal. Here I could relax and let myself be at ease.

I opened the door...

**SMACK! **

"Until now..."

The pillow dropped to the floor.

----------------------------

"Gil you back!" Oz said with a cheerful smile on his face. His emerald green eyes gleaming. They were the one thing I looked forward to ever morning. Those eyes being there to wake me up first thing in the morning, looking down upon me...smiling.

"Oi seaweed head! Did you get my meat!?" Alice exclaimed glaring at me like I had forgotten the most important thing in life...It was the one thing I _didn't_ look forward to every morning.

Placing my bag on the counter I started to unload it. I picked out a package of beef jerkey and tossed it at the stupid rabbit. She grabbed it happily and started tearing it apart limb from limb like some wild animal. Satisfaction written all across her face. I'll admit it was rather ammusing to see her change attidudes so suddenly when she got what she wanted, even if it was annoying at times.

"Hey Gil, do I get some?" Oz asked, looking up at me with big pleading eyes. I sighed and tossed him a package as well.

"That's it then till dinner. You don't want to ruin you appetite." I told them sternly. Well it's not like it will ruin the rabbits appetite, she always has room to spare.

--------------------------

Later that night while I was cooking dinner, Oz and that stupid rabbit were playing cards. So far Alice was winning, though I knew it was because Oz was letting her. Knowing him, he already had won the game and was waiting to make the right move.

I wiped the sweat from my brow as I stirred the stew on the hot stove. My hair was tied back for cleanliness. I had often been told to keep it back, they said it suited me. I was never really one for it though.

The stew began to thicken, I put my finger in it to taste test it. It was creamy, thick, yet a little runny and full of flavour. It was then i noticed Oz was beside me...staring.

"What is it Oz?" I looked at him with questioning eyes, and also slightly nervous.

He kept staring at me, or rather my face with such curious eyes. I felt like I had become guilty of something, though I did nothing wrong. I shifted myself on to my other foot, trying to hide my nervousness.

"What?"

He looked at me...then grinned and said, "Hehe, you have stew on you face!"

My hand quickly shot up to my face. I felt a sticky substance on my face. Reaching for a napkin to wipe it off, Oz quickly cleaned the stew off my face with is finger. After staring at it, he placed it in his mouth and smiled at me.

"Who knew Gil had a such a good flavour."

--------------------------------

After we ate dinner I went to go start the laundry. Honestly doing laundry relaxed me, though most people hate it. The only thing I hate is when you think a sock goes missing, so you go to buy a new pair only to find the missing sock stuck to a pair of pants. Another way to waste money.

I folded a pair of Oz's shorts and placed them neatly on the bed. Then I picked up the nearest the next peice of clothing. It was Alice's skirt.

"Why must I do _her_ laundry to?" I asked myself.

Yes I know quite frankly that it is pathetic that a grown man like me would be so bothered over doing a girls laundry. But what very few know, even Oz, is that that stupid rabbit never wears underwear. In all the loads of laundry I do, all I can find is her skirts, shirts, jackets and socks. I have never once found a pair of underwear, let alone a bra.

Of course it's not like I _wanted_ to find any...

...I coughed.

Just then the door opened and speak of the devil, the stupid rabbit came in. She was wearing one of her night shirts (aka- _**MY**_ shirt). She looked at me strangely as I held her skirt.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Huh? Nothing." I replied. Why was she asking? Did it look like something was wrong?

"Then why are you holding my skirt like it's some sort of cute fuzzy animal?"

My face heated up instantly. I had no idea that it looked that way, let alone that it was so visible. I guess Break was right when he said I'm easy to read, even to a stupid rabbit.

"D-Don't be stupid, you stupid rabbit." I folded her skirt and put it down moving on to the next object. Just pretend like it never happened. It would have worked...until she picked _**that**_ out of the basket.

"What are these?" She held up a larger pair of briefs..._**MY**_ briefs.

Instantly I snatched them out of her hands. My face tinged deep red now. She was the last person I needed to see those. No one knew I wore them, nor will they ever. Well...except Break. One time when I was still being trained under Pandora's management Break and walked in on my changing. When he saw my underwear all he did was get that evil grin on his face. Then he started telling me how _real men_ wear briefs, not long underwear. It wasen't a comfortable conversation.

"Oi what with you? Why are you acting so jumpy?" Alice asked me with a confused look on her face.

"It's nothing. I just don't want you grabbing anything thats not yours." I stated, tuning myself around to continue with the laundry.

"So those are yours?"

I cringed. Red in the face.

'_Welcome to my life.'  
_

------------------------------

**A/N:**

YAY I'm done the first chapter!!! XD

I think I managed to keep Gil in character...I hope. Same for Oz and Alice. Let me know if I did ok in that alright?

Ah dinner time, when everyone bellys are full....apparently so are their minds. Full of what? Things. Many many **things**. x3

I feel sorry for Gil, lots to deal with at home now that Oz and Alice moved in. But we get some OzxGil and GilxAlice for all you fans out there! 3

Next chappy will be based of Oz's POV.

I hope you enjoyed it!

**~ BleedingVampireLove**


	2. Bubble Gum & Flashlights?

T H E **[A F T E R M A T H]?**

_**::Bubble Gum & Flashlights::**_

-----------------------------------

**A/N:**

Hello again! Welcome to chapter 2 of "T H E **[A F T E R M A T H] ?**"!!!

This chapter is going to be based on Oz's POV this time.

I can't believe I'm actually motivated to write still. Well you better enjoy it while I'm actually on a decent writing streak. XD

**Story Summery:**

It's based a few months down the road after the ending of the anime, and what is happening afterwards.

Just what was the aftermath?

(Dabbles in OzxGil, OzxAlice, and GilxAlice)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~Flashback~_ or _Emphasis of a word_

*Action(s)*

**I do not own Pandora Hearts. If I did, Gil would be my manservant. XD**

-----------------------------------

Sigh. It's so quiet, almost too quiet. You could hear a pin drop, if I had a pin. Sitting on the edge of the window I stared out upon the streets. People down below busy with their daily shopping, bustling with laughter and the sounds of freshly cooked food. Man how I wanted to be part of it.

"Gillllll I'm bored!" I complained as I let myself fall off the windowsill and on to the wooden floor. It didn't hurt, so Gil wasn't worried.

"Sorry Oz, but I have too much work to do. Since Break didn't do his share of the paperwork for our last mission I have to do it. So I'm afraid I can't take you out to do anything today." Gil replied, all his focus on the paper work in front of him.

I honestly felt like crying, I was so bored. I picked myself up from the floor and wandered into Gil's bedroom. He didn't seem to care since he was so engrossed in his work. So I decided to have a peek around. I thought of it as a treasure hunt.

Gil's room was neat and tidy, and a little dusty since we hadn't cleaned it in so long because of all our missions. I sat on his bed. It was firm yet soft, much like Gil. I remembered when we stayed here shortly after I was brought out of the Abyss. Alice was sleeping here, and Break decided to come out from underneath bed to "check up" on us. He scared Alice so bad she broke everything in Gil's room, including the bed.

"Heh, those were good times."

Just then I got a sudden urge. Flipping over on to my stomach I peered under the bed. I didn't see Break or anyone under it, but I did see a box. Grabbing the box I placed it on the bed in front of me. It was a simple black box with gold trim, and a simple white design of swirls. Was it a jewellery box? No, Gil wouldn't have such a thing.

My curiosity began to take over. I knew I shouldn't look, it was private, but I really wanted to know. I pulled my hair out in frustration, tears in my eyes. God I wanted to know!

'_This is so unfair! I have never had so much trouble doing this sort of thing before! So why am I feeling guilty now!?'_

Collapsing on my stomach I pounded on the bed.

"Seriously this is so not fair!"

I glared at the little black box. It must be some evil being from the Abyss come to torture me with its mysterious aura, mysterious looks, mysterious...scent...I glared at it again. It was _**PURE EVIL**_. Maybe it was a good thing I never opened it...because there is no way something this evil could have anything good in it.

...But I was still curious...

"One peek won't hurt...will it?"

Placing my hand on the small box I felt the top of it. It was smooth and coarse, also like Gil. My thumb played with the little latch...teasing it. Finally clicking it open, I lifted the lid.

Maybe I was expecting a little too much. Maybe I was secretly hoping nothing was there? Well what ever the case, I certianly didn't get much. As I peered into the black box, all that was visible was a small round purple ball. It kind of looked like a marble. I picked it up and held it to the light, it seemed to have a shiny surface that reflected the light. However the longer it was in my hands, the stickier it became.

"Just what is this thing?"

Suddenly the door opened and Gil walked in. Perfect I could ask him.

"Hey Gil, what is this thing?" I held the little round ball up in the air. When Gil looked at what I was holding, he looked scared shitless. Panic written blatantly across his face.

"O-Oz! Where did you get that!?" He cried, his voice higher pitched then normal and eyes wide in fear.

"Hmmm? I got it out of this black box I found under your bed."

Gil didn't look well. His face was now pale white, and his face sunk in. I was suprized when he suddenly grabbed my hand and took the little ball out of it.

"Don't you ever touch this agian got it Oz!?"

I blinked. Was he really scholding me? He never did that, never. Why was this little purple ball so important? Did my questions not matter at all?

'_Wait...why am I getting jealous over a ball?"_

Looking up at Gil, I glared at the ball in his hand. That stupid ball was ruining it all. It needed to be dissposed of.

*CHOMP*

I put my mouth over the ball taking it into my mouth. Gil sat there looking at me with a horrified face.

"Oz what have you done!?" He paniced.

I started chew on the ball, only to find out it tastes sweet. Since when do marbles taste sweet? I grimanced.

"Oz spit it out now." Gil held his hand out in front of my mouth, waiting for me to remove the little purple ball from my mouth. I didn't.

"Oz..._**NOW.**_"

Gil's voice was slightly paniced now. He sounded almost desperate; but why?

A sudden rush came over me as I chewed on the little round ball. My body heated up, particularly inbetween my legs. I started to feel all weird and fidgety. Squirming slightly and closing my legs closer together, I could hear my breathing becoming much harsher and more strained. My face flushed pink, was I catching a fever?

"G-Gil...Wh-what is this? Why do I feel like this?"

Gil as covering his face with his hands and his head tilted down. He was blushing. Then he spoke...

"Because...that was stimulating gum..."

----------------------------------------

It was now 9:00 pm. The effects of the stimulating gum finally wore off thanks to Gil's service. Who knew Gil knew of such a good active way to get rid of it.

I was playing cards again with Alice, but like last time she was winning. Or rather I was letting her win. In my hand I was one card away from a royal flush. The other card which was secretly hidden up my sleeve. No one would be the wiser, I was going to win this time.

"Ha beat that Oz!" Alice excaimed as she set down her 3 Queens and an Ace. I smirked, I had won.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Alice, but it seems I have won this round." I was jus about to place down my hand when...

**BZZPT!**

....the power went out.

"Oh come on are you kidding me!?" I complained, throwing my cards down seeing as how it was pointless to continue the game.

"Oi Oz...what happened? Why is it so dark?"

"Thats because the power went out Alice..." I sighed. "Damnit all and I was winning!"

I looked up to Alice, and she looked at me with scared eyes. Why? She should be used to the darkness by now, I mean she was stuck in the Abyss for over 100 years. So why is she so...

"...Ah..that's why..."

It finally dawned on me. The reason she was scared of the dark was because she was in it for so long. And after being out of the Abyss for all that time, and finally getting used to the light...it's only natural that she would feel afraid.

"Alice..."

I stretched my hand out to her. She was trembling.

"Alice?"

She looked at me. Her eyes were weld up with tears. They were pleading...pleaing me to be their sun...their light. But I wasen't capable of that.

Someone who was thrown into the Abyss for their sins couldn't become the sun, or be anyones source of light. It wasen't possible.

Sighing I took Alice's hand and led her over to the couch and we sat down. I placed my arm around her shoulders, hoping it would clam her down. She stopped shaking as much, but she still seemed scared. How was I going to get her mind of the darkness?

"Ah! I know." I said.

Reaching inside my pocket I pulled out a small pocket flashlight. It was something Ada bought me for my birthday once. She knew I loved to scare people in the middle of the night, and figured it would be a good gift. Maybe it would do Alice some good.

"Alice look at this."

I held up the flashlight in front of her face. She looked at it blankly, then loked at me confused.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a flashlight. You turn t on and it makes a bright light...Like this."

I turned on the flashlight, it luminated the entire room. Alice stared at it in wonder. He face finally started to brighten up.

"Here Alice. You take it."

Placing the flashlight in her hands I watched her play with it. Twirling it, spinning it, poking it, clicking it on and off. Her face gleamed. It was then I started to laugh.

"Oi Oz! What's so funny?"

Alice looked at me annoyed at the fact that should could not see what was so amusing to me. There was no way I could tell her. She would only get more angry, and I would only laugh more.

There was no way I could tell her.

That her shadow...

was that of a rabbit.

----------------------------------------

**A/N:**

WOOT! Another chapter done! *Parties* XD

I'm rather fond of my writing work now! Especially ones without OC's (expect more of them).

Did I manage to keep everyone in character for this chapter? I think its impossible for the writer to be able to tell. XD

I loved my little OzxGil moment for this chapter, made to be halarious and misleading. ;D

OzxAlice for all those shippers out there! Made to be cute and fuzzy. 3

I hope you enjoyed!

**~BleedingVampireLove**


	3. Ginger Beef & Hair?

T H E **[A F T E R M A T H]?**

_**::Ginger Beef & Hair::**_

-----------------------------------

**A/N:**

Hello again! Welcome to chapter 3 of "T H E **[A F T E R M A T H] ?**"!!!

This chapter is going to be based on Alice's POV this time.

I can't believe I'm actually motivated to write still. Well you better enjoy it while I'm actually on a decent writing streak. XD

**Story Summery:**

It's based a few months down the road after the ending of the anime, and what is happening afterwards.

Just what was the aftermath?

(Dabbles in OzxGil, OzxAlice, and GilxAlice)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~Flashback~_ or _Emphasis of a word_

*Action(s)*

**I do not own Pandora Hearts. If I did, Gil would be my manservant. XD**

-----------------------------------

CRASH

BOOM

BANG

"GOD DAMNIT YOU STUPID RABBIT!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW!!!"

I sat dumbfounded on the floor staring at the oven...or rather what used to be the oven. Seaweed-head was yelling at me for some reason, I'm not sure what for.

'_Is it because of the oven?'_

_~ I was sitting in the living room playing cards with oz, when I felt my stomach growl._

"_Oi! Seaweed-head I'm hungry! Make me some meat will ya!" I said as I plunked my foot on the table like I owned the place._

"_Ehh? Why should I?" he looked at me disgusted._

"_Because I said so. And make it something new, and to my liking."_

"_Hehe Alice sounds like she is the spoiled daughter of a rich family!" Oz exclaimed with a big cheesy grin on his face._

_I huffed and looked away, a slight tinge of pink across my face._

"_Well..I don't know about spoiled...BUT!" I said._

_I jumped up on to the table and pointed to the sky._

"_I'll bet I'm form a rich noble family! One better then all of yours! Therefore you must serve me, because you are my underlings! HAHAHAHA!"_

"_...Well I ain't serving __**her highness**__." Seaweed-head mumbled. ~_

I'm not sure how, but someone Oz managed to convince the seaweed-head to cook meat for me. While he was cooking, I got impatient, I figured the meat was taking to long to cook, so I tried helping out. It apparently didn't work out to well...

After examining the oven closer, I realised I was never going to get my precious meat again...because the oven was burnt like over cooked chicken on a Friday night. I felt panic arise in my chest.

"Oi! Oi! Seaweed-head fix this now! Hurry up! Or I'll never get my meat! How do you fix this stupid thing!?" I exclaimed jerking on the seaweed-head's shirt cuffs.

"Stupid rabbit, there is no way to fix it now! You completely obliterated my oven! What were you thinking, trying to put the beef in a paper bag and stick it in the oven on HIGH!?" he yelled at me.

I turned my head away, my face feeling slightly hot.

"...I... it would cook faster if I did."

"Where did you learn _**that**_?"

"......The clown...."

"..............................................................................I'm going to kill him..."

I looked back at the seaweed-head, he was leaning against the wall, hitting his head repeatedly on the wall.

"...Oi...don't do that, you'll only make your brain damage worse...Stupid seaweed-head."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

The seaweed grabbed me by my arm and jerked me towards him like I was some rag doll.

"Hey! Don't pull on my you seaweed-head! Remember I'm your master to! And the master should never be treated like that from the servant!"

"I'm _**NOT**_ your servant! I only belong to master Oz, no one else you got that!"

He glared at me and I glared at him. The aura around us became gloomy and a somewhat ominous feeling. Darkness spread all over the house.

"Gilllll!!!! Why is it so cold in here? Can you turn up the heat?" Oz called from the bedroom.

Seaweed-head snapped out of it and called back to Oz saying he was sorry. I merely looked back at the now over roasted oven. My meat was gone...forever. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

Just then I felt something hit me over the head with a loud CONK. The tears that had weld up in my eyes started to flow as I cringed in pain.

"W-what was that for!?" I screamed in pain at my prosecutor.

The seaweed-head stood there with a frying pan slung over his shoulders, glaring down at me like he could hit me again. I jumped back a few paces.

"Don't you dare hit me again!" My fists flew up in front of my face. I could totally take on this seaweed-head.

He sighed, setting the pan down he went to the fridge and pulled out a long thin gold and red package from it.

"Here catch." He said tossing it at me.

I caught it and read the package.

"Ginger Beef Jerky? What's that?"

He shut the fridge door and started to clean up the crispy oven.

"It's meat that you can eat cold. You'll have to settle for that since you murdered my oven." He held up a piece of the oven that had broken off, it was charcoal black.

I looked at him, the oven and then the package of cold meat. I preferred my meat cooked, I mean I wasn't some wild animal but...this was something new to me.

Taking out a piece of the meat from the package, I threw it in my mouth. It was hard and chewy, so I sucked on it. It got softer and softer, and juices started flowing into my mouth. It was quite a delectable taste.

"Hmm this is good! But...why Ginger?" I asked.

Seaweed-head turned to look at me, his ponytail slightly loose.

"Because Ginger is both bitter and sweet." He said.

I looked at him blankly. Then I started to frown.

Somehow...I felt like I should be insulted.

-----------------------------------

It was the next day and I was bored.

Seaweed-head had to take his oven to the trash heap and get a new one since I kind of fried his other one. It was an accident I swear. And Oz was sleeping. I could have woken my man-servant up but, I wasn't in the mood for it.

Looking over at Oz's sleeping form I noticed a strand of his hair was all warped. It was bugging me. So I got up and walked over to Oz and started to try and fix his hair.

"Urg...stupid thing won't stay down!" I mumbled to myself, while trying to pat down Oz's cowlick.

I patted and patted and patted some more, but the stupid thing was not going to stay down.

"Alright that's it!"

I ran into the kitchen and brought out a pair of scissors. I was going to be rid of that damn cowlick even if I had to defile someone.

Bringing the scissors closer to the top of Oz's head, I was just about to cut it when...

"Alice what are you doing?"

...Oz woke up.

I looked down at Oz who was looking up at me like a lost puppy.

"I – I was trying to...well you see your hair it just...it was..." I tried getting the words out of my mouth, but they wouldn't come out right.

"Oh let me guess! You like my hair so much that you wanted to touch it right?"

I looked at him appalled at the thought. Why would I want to touch his filthy...silky...short...soft hair?

"Want me to do yours?"

I looked up at him shocked at the question. He had a bright smile on his face, like he was serious about it.

'_Oz do...__**MY**__ hair?"_

Bending my head down so my bangs covered my pick coloured face, I nodded in response.

Twenty minutes later I was sitting on the couch, Oz behind me working on my hair.

"Really Alice your hair is so pretty! It's so soft and silky, I'm sure many girls would kill for hair like this!" Oz exclaimed while twisting and turning my hair in his fingers.

Somehow all those words sounded familiar? I think Jack once said them to me, I can't remember. Sighing I waited for Oz to finish with my hair. How I let him do it was beyond me, I must have been out of my mind or something.

"Here Alice take a look!"

I opened my eyes to find Oz holding a mirror in front of my face. I took it in my hands and held it up so I could examine my hair.

It was braided.

"It suits you well Alice." He grinned.

"...Yes...Yes it does."

-----------------------------------

**A/N:**

YAY Chapter 3 is now done!!! WOOT!!! *dances*

Ok yes its a little shorter then most other chapters. Especially the OzxAlice bit. But I have a hard time planning things out for Alice, especially since she seems to have a one tracked mind. -shot XD

Let me know if I did ok with keeping everyone in character ok?

Next chappy we will be back to Gil's POV again and restart the cycle! :D

Enjoy!

**~BleedingVampireLove**


	4. Dipping & High Heels?

T H E **[A F T E R M A T H]?**

_**::Dipping & High Heels::**_

-----------------------------------

**A/N:**

Hello again! Welcome to chapter 4 of "T H E **[A F T E R M A T H] ?**"!!!

In this chapter we are back to Gil's POV. From here on the cycle will continue. IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFEEEE!!!! XD

I'm doing this because I'm waiting for a bday vid to finish rendering...which is taking forever!

**Story Summary:**

It's based a few months down the road after the ending of the anime, and what is happening afterwards.

Just what was the aftermath?

(Dabbles in OzxGil, OzxAlice, and GilxAlice)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_~Flashback~_ or _Emphasis of a word_

*Action(s)*

**I do not own Pandora Hearts. If I did, Gil would be my manservant. XD**

-----------------------------------

"That's right Oz, now one more time; one, two, three, and four. One, two, three, and four..." I instructed him as he spun round and round in circles. His hands were sweaty, and his face showed that of great concentration and anxiousness. His hand in mine gripping tightly as my hand was on his waist. We swayed together as the musical harmony played all round us, echoing off the walls. How I ended up teaching Oz to dance, I have no clue.

_~ Oz and I...and that stupid rabbit. Were at the Reinsworth house hold because Miss Sharon had called us about something important. She said it was a grave emergency._

"_Alright now that you are all here. I have some very important news for you all." Sharon said, her face all serious._

"_Well then please tell us just what is so important that we had to travel from my place to yours on such short notice?" I asked, slightly irritated. She had called us at 5 in the morning, and I was not in the mood to be woken up early. Regrettably I made the unfortunate mistake of yelling at her for waking me up. She yelled right back...only 10 times louder, and just as fierce as a cat without its dinner._

"_Well I'm glad you asked Gilbert. You see Pandora is holding...A BALL! And you are invited!"_

_I stared at her. Was she serious, a BALL?_

"_Are you joking?"_

"_No dear Gilbert I am quite serious."_

_Her face was now bubbling with cheerfulness, and her voice almost sickly sweet. I knew instantly that I was going to be screwed, no wait out of it now._

_Sighing and pushed my hand through my hair, shaking my head in dismay._

"_Alright fine."_

"_Oh? Gilbert-kun is actually agreeing to such an invitation? I thought you hated those kinds of events. Maybe he's not as stingy as we first thought Milady, hehe." Break said, hiding his amusement behind his overly large sleeve._

"_Stingy! Stingy!" His creepy doll spoke. Clattering away like it was laughing._

_I was just about to get up and choke the living hell out of that damn doll, and Break when Miss Sharon started listing off all the preparations that needed to be done._

"_Ok so we will need to decorate the ball room, get the food, get the drinks, get the music, make the invitations, hand them out, hire live entertainment, select a theme..." Sharon rambled._

_The list went on, and I felt myself get lightheaded and the world began to spin. Why would anyone need to do this much for a simple ball? Where were those damn pills I bought awhile back?_

"_Alright well Pandora, Break and I will take care of most of this; Gilbert I want you, Oz and Alice to take care of the drinks."_

"_Hmm that's it?" I asked._

"_Yes that's all."_

_I felt like something was wrong here. There was no way I was getting away with just the drinks...and I was right. ~_

Ok I'll admit I feel ashamed at not knowing Oz couldn't dance. Especially after being his servant for years now. But honestly, how was I supposed to know that damn rabbit couldn't dance either?

I was right on thinking I wasn't getting away with just drinks, I also had to teach Oz and the rabbit how to dance. Oz was fine; in fact I liked teaching him. Not only was he willing to cooperate, but he was easy on my stress level. That stupid rabbit on the other hand...was a complete nightmare. She was always saying she wanted to lead, rather than play the female role. She said it was too simple for her liking. And when I did allow her to switch, she kept wanting me to bend over so she could take my hand properly. It's not my fault she's as short as the amoeba that lives in Break's tea. Oh and she also complained that my hands were dirty and sweaty! I sighed.

"Neh Gil, are you ok?" Oz asked me, a hint of worry in his voice.

I smiled down at him, "I'm fine Oz. Let's take a break for now."

"Alright!"

Oz let go of my hand, and spun around smiling. My hand felt cold now without his touch.

"Hey Gil! Next time, I get to be the male!" He said pointing an accusing grin at me.

Smirking I walked over to him and ruffled up his hair.

"Won't it be too hard for you though? I mean you're a lot shorter then I am Oz."

He pouted; his face puffing up like a blowfish with eyes like a puppy.

"It's not like that matters! I'm your master and I can do anything you can do!" He huffed, turning his head away to hide his now slightly pink face. "Besides..."

Next thing I knew, my head was near the ground, there was an arm wrapped around my waist, and one holding my hand. I was bent backwards, looking into a sea of green. My face flushed crimson.

"I think I can handle a little bit of heavy baggage."

-----------------------------------

After days and days of teaching Oz and the rabbit to dance, we were finally at the party. Miss Sharon was not kidding when she said everyone was going to be there. All of the four great houses were here; Vessalius, Nightray, Reinsworth and even Barma. However that also meant that Vincent and Elliot were here to. Same for Master Oscar, and Ada......and her...cats.

I shivered involuntary at the thought of Ada possibly bringing her cats. They were the only creature I hated more than rabbits.

'_At least I didn't forget the punch. Miss Sharon would have my head if I screwed that up."_ I thought.

Looking around the room, I noticed many people I recognised, each doing something practical. Break was talking with Miss Sharon while shoving his cake down his throat. Elliot was talking with his servant Reo. Master Oscar was flirting with the women surrounding him, Oz was admiring him...

'_WAIT WHAT!?'_

Looking back at Oscar, I noticed that Oz was taking down notes as he watched Oscar flaunting his charm to all the oblivious females. I stared at them in disbelief, they were so similar. Then again, all the males of the Vessalius family were like that; Jack was no exception.

"Gilllllll!!!!!! Brother come here and give me a hug! I've missed you so much!" Vincent hollered at me from across the room.

He was waving at me like a mad man; I would have gone to say hello, but my brother looked like a girl at the moment. I know I shouldn't be ashamed because of it, I mean he's always had feminine looks. However, this time it just felt weird. I normally don't go to parties, and people might mistake us for being more then brothers this time.

I dashed out on to the balcony while Vincent wasn't looking. I was greeted by a soft cool breeze; it felt soothing on my now tense face. Pulling on the ribbon holding my hair up, it fell down around me. I took out a cigarette, lit it and took a nice long drag; blowing the smoke into the night air that stood before me. Night time always calmed me. It was dark, quiet and you could stay un-noticed to the people surrounding you. Perfect for a person like me; a person who has killed, lied and cheated to get where I was today. I did not deserve to be among these people. They never did anything wrong.

"Unlike me..." I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly I felt a swift kick to the back of my head. I cringed in pain.

"OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled, turning to see the person I was going to wail on in ten seconds. It was that stupid rabbit.

"That's payback for hitting me with a frying pan!" She said pointing an accusing finger at me. "And besides...I need a favour..."

"Huh, a favour?"

Her face was pink, and she had her head turned away with a scowl across her lips. She was obviously swallowing her pride to ask me this favour, so I figured I might as well at least hear her out.

"What was it you wanted?" I asked.

The rabbit turned and looked at me with shocked eyes.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. I just figured a stupid seaweed-head like you would have argued against it." She stated, recovering from her momentary relapse.

My eye twitched. And here I was nice enough to listen to her problem, and she insults me?

"Well if that's the case, then you forget about the favour."

Walking past the rabbit, she grabbed my sleeve.

"What now?" I asked. My eyes widened with shock.

That stupid rabbit was looking up at me with pleading eyes, her face slightly tinged red. Her hand clutched my sleeve tighter.

"P-P-P-Pl--." She stuttered. Her face growing redder by the second.

"P? Pl what?"

"P-P-PLEASE HELP ME!"

I gawked at her, she was now crimson red, and very pissed for allowing herself to act this way. Sighing I removed her hand from my arm, and turned to face her.

"Alright, now what did you want?"

She looked up at me, and smiled.

................................

'_It's been over an hour...WHY AM I STILL DOING THIS!?'_ I mentally screamed at myself.

I had agreed to help that stupid rabbit with her problem, but if I had known it was to help her dance I would never have agreed. However it was not the dancing that was the problem, no it was the dancing that was the problem; or rather her ability to dance. Nothing I taught her over the past few days sunk into her thick head. And now she was stepping all over my toes with the three inch heels Miss Sharon made her wear.

"Oi Seaweed-head! You're doing it wrong! Like this!" She said criticising my dancing abilities.

"You of all people shouldn't be complaining when _YOU_ are the one who can't dance...stupid rabbit." I retorted.

"Well the reason I'm so bad is because I have such a stupid teacher!"

She stomped on my foot with her heels. I cringed in pain.

'_This is going to be a long night...'_

-----------------------------------

**A/N:**

Alrighty! Chapter 4 is now complete! =D

I got a really bad urge to do one where Gil got to dance with people. Mostly because of a convo my friends and I were having about Jack being a dance teacher if he had to teach an option class. XD

Hell I might make a story on that later. =P

Anyways, how was this chapter? Did I do well with keeping everyone in character?

I loved how I made oz strong enough to dip Gil when dancing. -shot- XD

Enjoy!

**~ BleedingVampireLove**


	5. Tea & Recollection?

T H E** [A F T E R M A T H]?**

**::Tea & Recollection::  
**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello again!

Welcome to chapter 5 of "T H E** [A F T E R M A T H]?**"!!!

In this chapter we are going by Oz's POV.

This chapter I was planning to do around the Remembrance Day, but had no urge to write it. Therefore the entire chapter will be spoilers to pervious events in the anime (with the odd hint of some newer events).

In other words...this is a _**SPOILER CHAPTER**_!!!

Also I decided this chapter will be more for Oz and Gil, rather than Oz and Alice. For the simple fact that Oz and Gil have more history then Oz and Alice do.

**Story Summary:**

It's based a few months down the road after the ending of the anime, and what is happening afterwards.

Just what was the aftermath?

(Dabbles in OzxGil, OzxAlice, and GilxAlice)

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
_~Flashback~_ or _Emphasis of a word_  
*Action(s)*  
_~~Flashback within a flashback~~_

**I do not own Pandora Hearts. If I did, Gil would be my manservant. XD  
**

* * *

A family, a thing I never had...a thing I longed for; to touch, to hold, to be proud of. Sadly that dream never came true. At least...not until that day came.

Up until that day, the only people I was ever able to call family were Uncle Oscar, Ada and Mrs. Kate. But...something was missing. Was it a parent's love? No I never had that to begin with. My father hated me, and I never knew my mother. But if that was not what was missing then what was it? I was the heir to the Vessalius household, I could have anything I wanted...so why did it feel like there was a black hole in the pit of my stomach?...Something that not even Uncle Oscar who had been like a father to me, could fill?

It was on that dreary and raining evening that I met him; I met Gil.

When I think about it, Gil may have just been the solution to my problem. He was...different from the rest. I don't mean in terms of looks or even the way he acted, but there was something about him that touched my heart; something that _**they**_ never could.

The day Gil was brought to the mansion he stood there behind Uncle Oscar, looking at me. I couldn't help but feel entranced. Gil was so small. His tiny frame seemed like it could break at any second, his skin was pale and his eyes seemed like they could put you under a spell. In a way, Gil reminded me of a Porcelain doll. Beautiful, yet fragile; something you can admire, but shouldn't get to close -- for it may break. And when I saved him from being hurt from a falling vase, he cried; not from fear, but from the fact that he couldn't do anything. He was...just like me. I hated not being able to do anything for people when they needed it, so to find someone who understood that feeling...it made me happy.

I knew instantly that we were going to be great friends.

As time progressed Gil and I had many fun times together. Most of it involved me teasing Gil till he started crying. He knew I was only teasing him, but sometimes I think I may have been a tinsy bit harsh on him. But knowing Gil, he always got back at me...one way or another. His most common way, was telling me that he would always be by my side. I've heard it so many times and yet...I always get embarrassed whenever I hear it. My face would heat up and my heart would skip a beat...I couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Oz, what's the matter?"

I looked up to see Gil looking at me over his cup of coffee with concerned eyes. My mind must have wandered off while we were talking.

"Oz are you ok?" Gil asked.

"Hm, don't worry Gil I'm fine. Just thinking that's all." I said.

His face seemed to ease a little, but he still seemed worried. Placing his coffee down on the table he came and sat down beside me. Taking my shoulders into his hands he turned me to face him, his golden eyes looking into my emerald ones; it kind of felt like he was peering into my soul. That weird entranced feeling began to come back to me. It was one of the special qualities Gil only improved on in the last 10 years.

"Oz you know I will never leave your side right? So you don't need to push yourself to hide what you are feeling. There is no need for you to bear it all...So will you allow me take some of that burden off for you? Or _**are**_ you going to put yourself through all that pain again?"

He did it again. Even though it was unintentional, Gil once again proclaimed his loyalty to me. My face flushed light tinges of pink and my heart skipped a beat.

"Ai, no Gil. I won't put that burden on anyone else again. I decided I won't depend on others all the time, but I also decided that I won't reject their help if they off it. So if there ever is a time when I need Gil's help, I will ask." I looked up at him. "Is that ok?"

Gil smiled and ruffled my hair with his hand.

"Hm, that's fine Oz."

He then stood up and went into the kitchen. _**My**_ shoulders felt oddly cold without Gil's hands on them as my eyes followed him into the kitchen.

"Heh...Ironic, that I would feel even more entranced when he got older." I said to myself.

_~ I stood staring up at the giant tree behind the grave that belonged to the unknown 'Lacie'. It was our special place; where our journey first began – where Gil and I found the pocket watch after randomly falling through a hole in the ground._

"_Ten years have passed, right? It's into account that a lot of things would have changed, but..." I smiled, "To me, it doesn't seem like you've changed so much that you aren't yourself anymore."_

_Gil's eyes penetrated my soul from behind as I continued._

"_When I woke up, you were the first one to be by my side. And earlier, you didn't let what you said about 'absolute' become a lie..."I said, "Tell me then. Just what exactly isn't like you?"_

_I paused._

"_Even now, I believe your words from back then."_

_~~ "No matter what happens, I will always be by your side. No matter how much time may pass, even if your standpoints were to change..."~~_

_Gil blushed and hid his face from embarrassment at the memory of his words all those years ago._

"_So what if you're now part of the Duke's men? It's true; relations between the Vessalius and Nightray houses are bad. But, let me tell you this. Just because you've became a noble now..."_

_We turned to meet each other's eyes._

"_Don't think that I've let you go." I smirked._

_Gil stood up and started to laugh, his hand covering half his face,_

"_Honestly. You're still unreasonable, as always." He said looking over at me, a painful smile painted on his face, "I've betrayed the Vessalius House, you know."_

_Standing there I watched as Gil slowly made his way closer to me; his words echoing through my __**body**__._

"_Even still..."_

"_You're saying it's alright to forgive me..."_

"_I..." He paused._

"_It's alright, as long as you still desire to."I told him._

_~~ "I want to remain your servant forever." ~~_

_Slowly Gil knelt down on one knee, and bowed his head; just as he did all those many years ago._

"_Even now, I...want to remain as your servant." He vowed._

_My heart felt light and warm. I smiled at him._

"_It's been awhile, Gilbert." ~_

"Oz, dinner is ready!" Gil called to me from the kitchen.

Snapping out of my daze, I shook the nostalgic feeling from my mind.

Wandering into the kitchen I smelled the sweet scent of...something I have never smelled before. I peered at the strange and unusual dish on the table. It kind of looked like a piece of lasagna, only I don't recall lasagna being green and white.

"It's called Spanakopita." Gil told me as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"Spanakopita, what is it?" I asked.

"It's a Greek dish made of feta cheese, spinach, **and** green onion wrapped in a pastry."

"Oh..."

I looked back at the dish; it looked as good as it smelled. Then again Gil was always good at cooking even when we were small.

"Arg but I wanted meat damnit! Stupid seaweed-head can't get anything right!" Alice exclaimed stomping her feet around.

"If you don't like it then don't eat it! Jeez, stupid rabbit." Gil yelled back.

I watched as Gil and Alice fought over dinner.

'_They won't ever change will they?'_ I thought.

Looking down at my plate I took my fork and popped a piece of this foreign dish into my mouth.

It tasted like heaven. The texture and flavour were perfect and it melted on my tongue, making my insides relax; but...

"There's something missing...."

Just then a cup of tea appeared in front of my face. I looked to see Gil leaning against the table with his arm extended with the tea cup.

"Here, this will help." He said.

I blinked. Taking the tea cup into my hand I sniffed the tea. The scent was a familiar fragrance that soothed my **soul**.

"Heh...Peppermint...Just like you Gil."

He smiled, and I drank the tea.

My friends gave me everything. Therefore they were my everything...

_**They were my body and soul.  
**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Blllaaahhhhh! Holy crap about time this was done!!!

Seriously for something that was a billion paragraphs long, the word count is shorter then my other stories! But....I'm hoping it seems longer....

Basically the entire story was one giant recollection of memories of Oz and Gil; with a hint of new ones.

No Alice and Oz this time, for the simple fact that Oz and Gil have more history (sorry). Maybe I will do a chapter later on just Oz and Alice.

I hope I managed to keep everyone in character for this.

Sorry if the flashback sequence was confusing for you, but unless you read the notes up above the story...then you shouldn't be confused (if you were confused and did not read the notes at the top...go do it....NOW.).

I would have liked to put more Oz x Gil parts in this, but I was losing inspiration after awhile and figured I better wrap it up.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!

_**~ BleedingVampireLove**_


	6. Strawberries & Perfume?

T H E** [A F T E R M A T H]?**

**::Strawberries & Perfume::**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Hello Everyone! :D

Ok I really shouldn't even be writing this because I'm supposed to be studying for diplomas...but I felt guilty about not updating in awhile. xD

[/EDIT] I'm done finals! WOOT! But now I'm back in school....thankfully I only have 2 classes. xD

Since I skipped the Alice POV part of the story last time, I will do it this time then go back to Gil POV next chapter.

To be honest...I don't have any motivation for this chapter. I normally have something that allows me to come up with titles, but this time it's just sheer BS'in it. -shot- xD

Well regardless, I hope you enjoy it! ;D

**Story Summary:**

It's based a few months down the road after the ending of the anime, and what is happening afterwards.

Just what was the aftermath?

(Dabbles in OzxGil, OzxAlice, and GilxAlice)

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
_~Flashback~_ or _Emphasis of a word_  
*Action(s)*  
_~~Flashback within a flashback~~_

**I do not own Pandora Hearts. If I did, Gil would be my manservant. XD**

**

* * *

**

Once again, that stupid clown pinched my cheeks. Once again, Sharon force-fed me one of her 'romance thingies'. Once again, no one was here; but most of all...once again,

"I'M HUNGRY!!!"

Throwing a pillow at the floor as I wailed, I let out my frustration. Who did they think they were?

'_Depriving me of my precious meat, stupid man-servants...'_ I thought muttering to myself.

Here I was stuck alone in this god forsaken, tiny ass apartment (at least that's what Oz calls it) belonging to that useless seaweed-head; and that current seaweed-head is out doing some job with that clown (a job I'm really not sure I even want to know about...), and Oz is visiting his Uncle and that tramp sister of his (seriously why is her chest so god damn BIG!?).

Rolling around on the couch I decided to get my own food. It couldn't be that hard right? I walked into the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat, nothing. No meat at all.

_'Damn that seaweed-head is useless. Not even putting meat in the fridge.'_

After closing the refrigerator door, I noticed a little piece of paper stuck to the front of the fridge.

"Strawberry Cake? What is this cake thing?" I muttered under my breath.

Looking around I saw that the stupid seaweed-head and Oz were still not here, so I couldn't ask what this 'cake' thing was. It was then I noticed a list of different foods with strange numbers and symbols beside them.

"I think this is what Oz called a 'recipe'..." I said.

If I recall right, that stupid seaweed-head said recipes were for cooking. You follow the list of ingredients and mix them together; and depending on the recipe, you can either cook it in the oven or chill it in the fridge.

"Meh, it sounds simple enough. Now..." I looked around the kitchen, "where is the food to make this?"

After about 2 hours of taking everything out of the cupboards I finally found all the ingredients to make the cake and even a large bowl to mix it all it.

"Alright, let's get down to business." I said.

Grabbing the bag of flour I sliced it open, only to have all the contents spill out on the floor. Deciding that the 10 second rule applied, I took handfuls of the spilt flour and threw it into the bowl.

"Hmmm next is eggs...Put 2 whole eggs into the mix, be sure to crack them."

I grabbed 2 eggs and smashed them in my hands, then threw them into the mix as well. Next was milk. The only problem was I couldn't read the amount of milk asked for, so I decided that I would dump the whole thing in.

"WAHHHH!!!! SHIT! What do I do now!?"

The milk had made all the content in the bowl overflow into this huge sloo of some sort of goop that was now all over the counter and floor.

'_Seaweed-head is going to kill me....'_ I panicked.

Sure that seaweed-head wouldn't stand a chance against me in a normal fight...but anything involving cooking and he turns into this crazed psycho on perfection; and _this_ was far from perfection.

Deciding I should clean up this mess before seaweed-head got home, and pray no one would notice all the missing ingredients, I was grabbed the mop from the closet only to hear the sound of something crashing and a long string of profanities coming from the kitchen.

'_Oh shit...'_

I crept up behind the door and peered into the kitchen, only to find that supposed seaweed-head on the ground covered in the strange goop.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? YOU STUPID RABBIT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gil shouted in utter rage.

He turned to look at the doorway where I was hiding. I cringed and slowly slinked away from the mad man; only to have him grab my collar and pull me into the kitchen.

"Oi, stupid rabbit! What is this!?" he pointed to the mess on the kitchen floor and counter, "what did you do, bring all hell into this kitchen?"

I tried to kick myself free of his grasp, but to no prevail. He wasn't letting me go that easily.

"Of course not stupid seaweed-head! I was just trying to cook that 'cake' thing...and besides...you're the one acting like something from hell..." I retorted.

"EH!?...Why you....Uh...wait...did you say you were trying to make the cake that was posted on the fridge?"

"Well yeah! What else is there to cook?...Stupid seaweed-head...."

An awkward silence came over us, and that seaweed-head looks surprised about something. Next thing I know I'm being handed a mop and a bucket of hot soapy water.

"Here clean this mess up. Once that's done I'll help you bake the cake." Gil said

I looked up into golden eyes, they seemed annoyed but...kind.

"Remember you don't have the authority to tell me what to do seaweed-head. I'm only doing this for myself, and because I feel it's my responsibility to make up for the mess I made." I huffed.

"Sure you do." He stated, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

The next 4 hour was spent cleaning...and I never got my strawberry cake.

**

* * *

**

Later that evening Oz had finally returned to the rabbit hole (no pun intended); bearing gifts?

"Hey Oz what's with the colourful boxes?" I asked.

"Ah, their gifts Alice. You give them to people you like as a way of saying thank you, or to say you appreciate them." He said.

"Oh..."

I looked at the pile of brightly coloured boxes with weird patterns in front of me. Their contents made me curious. Thankfully I'm not a cat, so I won't die. However I always wondered why in the story book did Alice always seem so curious of the white rabbit? I was both, so how would that work out for me (excluding white for black)?

Suddenly a puff of something sweet smelling that made my eyes sting came and hit me in the face.

"Ack! Eck! Blahhhhh!!! What the hell was that!?" I shouted, as I coughed my lungs out.

"Haha! It's called perfume Alice! It's a liquid in a fancy bottle that smells sweet. You spray it on yourself you so smell the same." Oz said.

"Who would want such a stupid thing? It makes you cough, and your eyes sting."

I rubbed my eyes trying to clear them of the sudden trigger of tears weld up inside.

"Your right Alice. You wouldn't need such a thing..."

"See I told you---...." I stopped as Oz took my hand in his, a pink glowing background surrounded him; roses and all.

"...You don't need it...because...you already smell just as sweet." He stated, sending me his trademark wink.

Heat arose to my face and painted my cheeks a slightly pale pink. What Oz had said made me feel good, though I would never admit it. So I kicked him upside the head.

"Hmph! I'm not someone you can just flirt with, and think you can get into their pants stupid manservant!"

"Heh...yes Alice...."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

YAY this chapter is finally done! :D

Yes Oz's part is a little shorter, but like I said I was BS'in it, and had no idea what to put for it in the first place. Dx

I'm actually happy with how this chapter turned out, and hopefully the next one will be just as good. If you're lucky you might be able to get the chapter on V-Day. ;D

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!

_**~ BleedingVampireLove**_


End file.
